Vale la pena
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Una ilusión infantil, la sorpresa de un "volvernos a ver" y todo un equipo para apoyarlos. Era todo lo que deseaba y más.-Falta Nagisa, Makoto y Rei-


**Muy buenas tardes, noches o a la hora en la que estés leyendo. Me enorgullece presentarles uno de mis más recientes proyectos y espero sea de su total agrado.**

**Primero que todo, será un fic muy Occ y es por ello que pido la colaboración de chicas para participar, obviamente solo tendrán que poner sus datos y con quién están.**

**Nota: Bueno Free!, no me pertenece y solamente esta a mi disposición el trama presentado.**

**La otra cosa es que hablaré de la primera temporada y tal vez escriba sobre la segunda aún no lo sé.**

**Espero que disfruten y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**OoOoOo**

**Narración en primera persona.**

Un verano más culmina anunciando el ingreso nuevamente al colegio, en lo personal no me agrada mucho el primer día de clases ya que, es sólo presentaciones por todo un día y entrega de horarios, en fin, solo voy por cumplir como estudiante.

¿Quién soy?

Buena pregunta, me llamo Sasha o en su totalidad, Sanashi Karasugu. Físicamente hablando tengo el cabello negro con las denominadas mechas claras en las puntas, soy de ojos cafés que fácilmente se confunden con negros por su tonalidad oscura, mido 1.69, casi mi meta de los uno y setenta. Sentimentalmente soy alguien de un carácter raro otras veces calculo bien mis pasos y soy muy sarcástica e intento alejar a las personas lo más lejos posible de mí, pero lo más importante de todo esto es que hoy, finalmente ingresar a la secundaria de Iwatobi.

Podría decirse que estoy convencida de un futuro brillante en aquel lugar, me haré de amigos, verdaderas personas que te valoren, y quien sabe puede que conozca a ese alguien especial, ya saben...tu persona ideal.

No crean que soy de ese tipo de chicas que sueñan con un príncipe azul en un caballo, es más creo que me inclino por los chicos con carácter, aquellos, como yo, que saben lo que quieren y van por ello contra viento y marea.

Volviendo a lo antes dicho, decidí tomar Iwatobi por la sencilla razón de que, no tenía un equipo de voleibol renombrado, ni siquiera uno de natación y yo haría del primero el equipo más famoso, estaba decidida a ello.

Que más puedo decir, espero que sea un camino interesante y estoy completamente empeñada a descubrir que tan atrayente puede ser Iwatobi.

Una meta más y estoy dispuesta a saltarla con mi mejor anotación, haré de ese colegio uno de los más famosos y espero construir un equipo que sea inquebrantable.

Y también...

Espero no ser traicionada nuevamente, no deseo eso, confié en la única persona que pensé, nunca me daría la espalda, pero que equivocada estuve.

Es mejor mantenerme al margen con respecto a relacionarme. No quiero volver a sufrir.

Casi puedo cerrar mis ojos y recordarlo.

**-Lo siendo Sa-chan, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que es fácil notar que él se enamoraría de mí con facilidad, no eres tan agraciada y a juzgar por tu apariencia emmm, bueno, creo que tampoco debería hablarte. Estoy en un nivel superior.**

Esa era mi "mejor amiga" aceptando su relación con el chico que me gustaba, él era amable, sociable, todo lo contrario a mi falta de seguridad cuando era pequeña.

Sé que los estoy intrigando y de seguro se preguntaran quien es.

Antes de mencionarles eso quiero que se diviertan conmigo, dos semanas después Akio, mi mejor amiga, acepto frente a todo el colegio que era una farsa lo de su noviazgo con el chico que pronto partiría a Australia. O creo, que ya saben de quién hablo.

Como conocí a Rin Matsuoka, en un parque cuando el colegio entero se reunió para escribir sus frases yo entaba en otro salón y en ese entonces no me interesaba en lo más mínimo conocer a alguien más, pero el pelirrojo llegó de repente mientras yo escribía "Shine", recuerdo haber puesto en aquel ladrillo de color chocolate. Rin me miró y observó mi frase.

**-Brillar, es una bonita palabra por cierto-Me ofreció una sonsira mientras yo me sonrojaba ligeramente-Soy Rin Matsuoka.**

**-Un gusto Rin-chan-Susurré liegramente coibida, lo miré ganadome un poco más de confianza-Soy Sanashi Karasugu, pero prefiero Sasha.**

**-Entonces Sasha, es un bonito nombre, igual que la persona que lo posee-Mencionó antes de sonreirme y girarse-Oh, espero volvernos a ver.**

No volví a verlo hasta que me enteré de su viaje a Australia y el se llevo su resplandeciente confianza, pero me dejó una seguridad que me ayudó a ser más firme.

A veces desearía saber de ese chico, sé que me gustaba cuando estaba pequeña, pero desearía comprobar si al verlo me vuelvo a sentir menuda frente a él, si tiene esa sonrisa tan agradable o si conserva su cabello del mismo largo.

Quizas, exista esa posibilidad.**..**

Esta es mi historia y, espero contar más.

**OoOOo**

**Este mi pequeño prólogo, espero sea de su agrado y ya saben apoyenme por favor no dejen solo a Haru, Makoto ni al resto de chicos. Las quiero, cuidense y nos leemos pronto.**

"Si mis intencioned son buenas, más no lo son mis palabras...¿Qué deberías creer?"


End file.
